A regfamily
by Silentrainz
Summary: Idk I'm not good at summaries but its yaoi morby boy x boy and mpreg


...  
The sun shined down on the small park as a young Tan man angrily started raking leaves.  
" that ìdìotã, saying I can't work with mordercai! I hate this!" Rigby said throwing the rake over to the side. Rigby began to huff and puff he couldn't work in this god damn heat,  
And he needed his bestie to keep him in line. But lately, even mordercai couldn't keep rigby  
From slacking off. Lately rigby had caught him self just day dreaming at his best buddie. He  
Would watch every little detail, which caused him to slack. Rigby was also jealous every time that bitch came to see mordercai. She was a whore, a slut who just love playing with men's hearts. He hated her and hated himself for sending his love interest into her arms.  
Suddenly rigby snapped out of it seeing a taller man in front of him. It was mordercai , he was wearing a short-sleeve,blue, hoodie with skinny jeans, while he had his black and blue hair in a lil' tail.  
" Dude, you ok? I'm going on break you wanna come?" Mordercai said with his cheerful smile, this made rigby blush intensely and he looked away from mordercai.  
" nah, sorry I - I have work you know benson. He'll get pist!" Rigby said in a stutter.  
" W-what are sure your ok! The Riggs I know doesn't care what benson gots ta say!"  
Mordercai was speechless his friend said such a notion.  
" Y-Yeah, just a lil, tired. Y' know." Rigby said as his skin tone became redder.  
Mordercai looked at his friend, in a worry stare, and sighed  
"Your sick aren' t you dude. Let me take your temp." He said with that ( dude shoulda told me) look.  
" N-No-no I'm f-Fine mordercai!" Rigby said feeling the heat rush to his head!  
"Rigby, I'm worried just let me...," mordercai began to struggle with rigby to get his back palm just on the stupid brats forehead, until Rigby's golden brown eyes became duller, mordercai saw this and grabbed rigby as he started to fall to the earth.  
"Rig-Rigby, yo wake up," mordercai began shake his friend, but had no response!  
"Shit, I knew something was up!" He said with warms tears... Wait he was crying! Why?  
Rigby was just having a heat stroke... Yeah, that's it... Mordecai began to ponder his thoughts back to high school health... Nothing... Mordecai 's heart began to ache what if he didn't wake up... He would feel lost without the lil Colombian...  
As mordercai was lost in thought he heard a small squeal from rigby.  
"R-Rigby!"  
" ngh, m-m-mord-ecai..." Rigby began to breath heavily and fast, mordercai tried to keep cool with his usual smirk but a much loving voice, rigby never heard.. It was music to his ears...  
" Rigby..just stay with me... Come on just stay with me..." Mordecai said as he picked rigby up bridal style. At that rigby tightly grabbed mordercai's hoodie and breathed in deeply...  
" d-don't stop talking... Please.."  
Mordercai blushed at this comment...  
" Um.. Sure... So..." Mordercai tried to think of stuff to say but how could his  
Best friend was sick... But it's what rigby wanted.. So for 5 mins. Mordecai  
Mostly talked about what was around them, and once they arrived at the house  
Mordercai noticed rigby was asleep all nuzzled on mordercai's neck...  
Mordercai sighed and opened the door to the house.. At that he noticed everyone was off doing there duties.. Good.. Mordecai began to walk up the stairs he walked into Rigby's and his room. He quietly layed rigby on the bed and quietly sat down..  
He sat there which seemed forever, he stared at the sleeping form that was rigby... Just staring in aww.. Rigby was so cute like this. Like a small child after a busy day. His breathing was even now, his dark brown hair slowly falling into his beautiful tan skinned face... He looked beautiful...  
Mordercai snapped out of it noticing what he was thinking...  
"What I'm I thinking...," that's when he started realizing his feelings towards his friend... He thought back to the event when Rigby wanted that stupid hat for eating an omelette... And Rigby fell into that stupid coma... Mordecai was lost he couldn't believe life without.. The idiot. He had to do the challenge for him, to save him... He would do anything for Rigby... He wanted to treat Rigby as  
A princess. But there was Margaret, his girlfriend who'd been acting odd lately.. Plus, he didn't have that spark with her ant more.. Only a few months they'd been together and Margaret was already making excuses for not coming to dates.. And today she calls saying "come to the coffee shop, on your break, we need to talk!" Mordecai sighed at the memory, and picked his phone up, he had 20 mins. Left for a break " god dammit!" By the time Mordecai would get to the coffee shop, his break would be over, and he had to stay with Rigby. He texted Margaret and said simply "sorry, can't make it... Something came up." At that he put his phone away and turned to See an awaken Rigby, breathing heavily once more..  
" Y-Your leaving! Aren't yo-you." Rigby said heavily  
"No I'm not. I'm done with her...," Mordecai said calmly, "I know she screwing around." Rigby stared at him was he joking, he couldn't he was head over heels for the slut? But this was his chance, to tell Mordecai his feelings...  
"Mo-Mordecai?"  
"Hmm"  
"I-If I said something odd would you still be friends with me..."  
"Sure, what's up?" Mordecai said with a smile. His heart began to race what was rigby trying to say?  
Rigby began to twiddle his thumbs averting Mordecai's sky blue stare..  
"S-So your completely done with her..."  
"Yes.. I know she's screwing around its part of her dating history and I want no part! Why do you ask?" Mordecai 's heart was going a mile a min at this point..  
Rigby sighed and took a deep breath..  
"It's... Because.," rigby closed his eyes once more and just blurted out the 3 simple words.  
"I love you!"  
Mordecai was shocked rigby liked him back... He had to confess...  
"Rigby," Mordecai slowly began to near Rigby's face,  
"You, lil, fool," Mordecai began rubbing Rigby's back softly.  
"You do not know how much I love you!" Finally Mordecai's lips smashed onto Rigby's. they were like this for sometime until Rigby pulled away for air.  
Rigby was horny at this point, so was Mordecai... Rigby climbed unto his lap and whispered to Mordecai with lust  
"Fuck me, big boy" rigby smiled and begun to remove old tattered brown jersey, next following the pants and boxers.  
"I'm all yours mì amigo." Rigby was fully naked sitting on Mordecai lap, he had a lustful smile on his face one rigby never saw, and he loved it.  
"Lay down, if you want it~" Mordecai said pulling his pants down, which was a relief on his manhood. Rigby's eyes went wide as he stared at what was about to enter him... Mordecai noticed and laughed climbing on top of rigby  
"Told you my boy was overly huge"  
"S-shut up.." Rigby said blushing remembering the conversation from when they were in sex- Ed..  
Mordecai smiled and kissed Rigby on the forehead  
"So beautiful." Mordecai began to start to leave love marks on rigby which got him sweet pitched moans as rewards. Mordecai was being fast with his duty he had 15 mins to fuck rigby and make it amazing before work...  
"Ahh, j-just put the god damn cock, in my arse already!" Rigby cried  
Mordecai smiled and did as so.. Which led rigby to scream bloody murder...  
"Are you ok"  
Y.-yes fas-faster' it feels ahhh..."  
Mordecai picked the paste up, which led rigby to cry in pleasure, in him to grunt  
" ahhh mor-Mordecai ima ima gonnahhhh" at that rigby cam all over his stomach.. Shortly after rigby could feel a warm ooze in arse which meant Mordecai had just came... Mordecai rode it out with low grunts as rigby squealed, from the feeling.. At that he pulled out and layed next rigby grabbing his waist.  
"Hmm, love ya "  
"Love you, too'"  
" I gotta go ok, call me if need any thing ill tell benson your sick." Mordecai said starting zip up his pants  
"Yep." Rigby said in a yawn  
"Mordecai smiled and said  
"Hey, me and you go to the movies tonight, ok"  
Rigby smiled  
"Ok"  
"I'll be done in a few hours"  
"Love you Mordecai"  
"Love you to Rigby"  
At that Mordecai kissed the half sleeping form and walked out  
Oh if only those two could see the future.


End file.
